The present invention relates generally to collapsible crates and more particularly to a collapsible crate with support members for supporting another container thereon.
Collapsible crates are well known. Four walls each connected via a hinge to a base are selectively movable about the hinge between a use position, in which the wall is generally perpendicular to the base, and a collapsed position onto the base. Various latch mechanisms have been provided to connect adjacent walls at the corner to selectively lock the crate in the use position.
Some collapsible crates also include retractable supports so that another container can be supported thereon. One such crate includes end walls each having a support that is partially supported on the adjacent walls when in the support position. However, the support can be knocked from a support position back into the retracted position by the container being stacked thereon. This is inconvenient for the user, who has to reposition the support and re-stack the upper container more carefully.